


Cheekiness to a fault

by SuccubusSere



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSere/pseuds/SuccubusSere
Summary: Again, recycling some of my old writing from different fandoms and posting them to here for more people to enjoy. A friend asked me for some cute FrostIron fluff a while ago while they were feeling down, so I went ahead and spun something up for them. <3





	Cheekiness to a fault

Another one of those boring, stuffy corporate dinners, completely with awkward socializing afterwards with cocktails. Tony had been trying his best, but the smile he had been wearing all night was just plastered on, and truly just the same mask he wore in his day to day business affairs. The man felt like no one’s gaze could see through him, and truth be told there was no one here that could really get his attention anyways. 

Then it happened. Those icy blue eyes gazed straight into his face, all the way from across the room. The only thing that could even rival their glow, was the very thing keeping Tony’s heart from stopping. However now with his heartbeat already speeding up, he did his best to just swallow his excitement and pride, and play it cool like he always attempted in public. 

Loki made his way across the room, practically slithering like a snake amongst the people who were gathered around in large groups, chatting away nonchalantly. As soon as he stood right beside Tony, he cocked his eyebrow and gave a coy little smirk. 

“I thought that this was where you shine brightest. Amidst your adoring fans, fellow trust fund children, and women who would drop to their knees for you.” Loki spoke in a cool tone. He leaned up against the wall ever so slightly, crossing his legs and taking a sip from his flute of champagne. The high society life never seemed to suit him better than it did now, and Tony struggled with how much he was burning inside. Tony couldn’t hold it in any longer, clearing his throat and slicking back his hair. 

“You know, just cause I look the part, doesn’t mean I am the part. Look at you, you’re perfect for this setting. Tall, confident, able to part the crowd with just your aura.” He remarked, making Loki laugh. 

“When it comes to presence, it helps to have lived in others’ shadows for so long. I’ve found that I can command presence without a single bat of my eyes. It is.. lonely, but that is the way power goes.” The god mused a little, letting his lips rest atop his champagne flute once more, his eyes following the little bubbles that were floating to the top. It seemed that the two of them had far more in common in these scenarios than they wanted to give credit for, but it was obvious and plain as day. That was when Tony was done with trying to seem impressive or as the lone wolf of the whole damn room. With a strong, fluid motion, he suddenly wrapped an arm around Loki’s, causing the God to look down at the linked arms, and the very faint blush that was appearing on Tony’s cheeks. 

“Don’t get too excited popsicle, I just wanted to share a little of that aura and coolness for the rest of the evening too.” Tony managed to clear his throat a little, getting out his cover story in an attempt to save face. What he didn’t expect was that Loki was going to lean down and give him a proper kiss, full on the lips and for longer than just a mere peck. 

“Oh, sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. I was a bit lost in the heat of the moment.” He said, smirking down at Tony, letting his hands finally put down that champagne flute, only to trace along his chest, right up to his chin so he could lure him into another kiss. This time, Tony couldn’t help but lean in and let go of some of his inhibitions at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you have any requests, you can always send them to my main on Tumblr @Junkerfox and if I like it and feel inspired, I may just write it!


End file.
